


Why Rose and Jack hate Easter

by RowanSilverwolf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chocolate, Comedy, Easter, F/M, Innuendo, Oral Fixation, Teasing, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSilverwolf/pseuds/RowanSilverwolf
Summary: The Tenth Doctor’s favourite Easter treat makes for very uncomfortable companions
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Why Rose and Jack hate Easter

Rose looked up from her magazine at Jack as she heard the unmistakable rustle of foil but she found the distraction wasn't coming from him. Looking round she saw the Doctor had entered the living room without making a sound, until now.

XxXxX

He knew she was watching him through her lashes, Jack was too for that matter but he ignored them and carried on reading his book. What was this fascination they both had with watching his every move? It was bad enough when he had big ears, a big nose and a northern accent but now there was no escaping it.

XxXxX

Rose almost groaned as she watched him deposit a wrapper on the arm of the sofa, while he wiggled deeper into the cushions. She knew what this meant. Torture. Rose used to love Easter; all that chocolate her mum used to buy her. Now she dreaded it because of one silly, harmless chocolate: The Crème Egg!

XxXxX

Jack watched as the Doctor scraped some of the chocolate off with his teeth, sucking the top of the egg slightly to soften it. He risked a glance at Rose and saw the look in her eye reflect his own. It was a mixture of fire and torture. This was going to be the longest five minutes in the universe.

XxXxX

Rose held her breath as he dipped his finger in the newly exposed crème. Without taking his gaze from his book, he held it to his lips, pausing slightly before he sucked his digit. He looked like an evil angel she decided sitting there with his feet propped on the coffee table, tie hanging loosely, shirt sleeves rolled up and glasses perched on his nose. It just wasn't fair. How could one person look such a mess yet at the same time so delicious? She subconsciously licked her lips as he moved the egg towards his mouth.

XxXxX

Jack saw her lick her lips and cursed his god for making two people so infinitely watchable let alone putting him in this position. It was bad enough when the Doctor licked his finger, now he had to cope with Rose licking her lips with that look in her eye. Shaking his head a little he tried desperately to concentrate on his magazine.

It wasn't the Doctor's fault. Crème Eggs were damned delicious and there was no way of eating them that wasn't at all suggestive to anyone else in the room.

Then he saw the tongue flick out and he clenched his eyes shut and grit his teeth. If he didn't know better he's think the Doctor was doing it on purpose.

XxXxX

The Doctor shifted again in his seat. They were pretending to read but he could feel their eyes on him and suddenly it hit him. Not the oral fixation thing again! _Right, you want oral fixation I'll give you oral fixation! <\i>_

__

__

__

__

XxXxX 

Rose groaned lightly, surprising herself as she saw his tongue snake its way into the egg. She cast her gaze over to Jack who appeared to be having the same problems with distraction. The second she flicked her eyes back at the Doctor she regretted it. His tongue was now in the middle of a full on assault and its victim didn't stand a chance. Or should that be victims? 

XxXxX 

He took a little lick at first, gradually making them last longer and going deeper, twirling the egg round and licking up the insides until the egg was clean. Gingerly he nibble at the remaining chocolate shell. 

XxXxX 

Jack clenched his jaw so tightly he thought he might actually break it. He really should've got up and left he minute he saw the blue, yellow and red foil. Only now it was too late, he was rooted to the spot and almost scared to move. He knew some people found body paint a turn on, in fact he was rather partial to the strawberry one himself, but this was ridiculous. The least sexy sweet on the planet and least graceful to eat and here was the Doctor practically making love to it with his tongue, causing no end of trouble for his companions. 

XxXxX 

Letting the chocolate melt in his mouth, he closed his eyes and leant his head back against the sofa, savouring the sweetness he so rarely had and enjoying making Rose and Jack so uncomfortable. Served them right. 

Depositing the remaining chocolate in his mouth he licked his fingertips slowly. 

XxXxX 

Jack and Rose both took a deep breath and crossed their legs as the Doctor licked his final finger. 

"Sorry I didn't think. Did you want any?" the Doctor asked as innocently as possible. 

Jack and Rose promptly both got up gripping their magazines tightly, muttered their 'no thank you's' and almost ran out the door, leaving the Doctor alone and feeling very smug. 

"I'll give it five minutes then go and check on her." He smiled to himself. "Ah, to hell with it. Oh Roooooossssseeee!" he called, trotting out the door brandishing another crème egg. 


End file.
